Dark Reunion and Twin Trouble
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: When Ash and Company meet up after a few years, they decide to travel together for old times sake.On their travels, they meet a handsome boy whos seems to be attracted to Misty.But this boy seems to know something about Ash that know one else knows...
1. Default Chapter

Reunion  
  
  
  
  
  
*It's been seven years since out friends/heroes started their Pokemon journey. Ash is still training to be the best Pokemon trainer there is. Misty has become the best water Pokemon master, and Brock.well he's become the best Pokemon breeder...*  
  
"So, Mr. Ketchum, how does it feel to be on your way to being the best?" Asked a long nosed reporter. The raven-haired boy flicked his hat to the side and smirked.  
  
"The best...what else?"  
  
Everyone chuckled before the reporters began to bug the boy some more. Not that he minded. This boy had always loved being in the spot light. However, it lost most of its appeal about four years ago...when his friends left him to get on with their lives. Well, the girl and he had never been really close...but only because they both cared too much about pride to show that they did care.  
  
An hour later the boy was able to leave the crowded area and get some fresh air. He sighed, some of his hair falling from his hat and into his face. He hated to admit it, but he missed his friends...even the girl. The boy shook his head. Wait...no he didn't! He missed everyone BUT her. Well...ok...he missed her...but only a little!!  
  
The boy, Ash Ketchum, walked into the woods-ready to start another adventure. The little Pokemon on top of his head was curled up and asleep. Ash never did understand how Pikachu could fall asleep on top of his hat while he was walking. Oh well...some things were better left unknown.  
  
Around Midnight, Ash heard something move in the bushes. He stood ridged, the hairs on the back of his neck on end. When the noises increased, he stealthily pulled out a poke-ball ready to attack. But, in the heat of the moment, Ash wasn't paying attention to what was behind him. And before he knew what was happening, and Akins came slithering out, it's fangs barred.  
  
"PIKACHU!" He shouted as he tried to dodge out of the way.  
  
Suddenly, there was a large wave, which splashed over the Akins. Hissing, the large snake backed away. It wasn't in the mood to drown. Giving one last agitated hiss, it slithered away. Ash tried to get back up, but a splitting pain went up his leg.  
  
"Argh!" He groaned as he sat back down.  
  
"Damn..." He whispered. His leg had a large slice through it.  
  
Ash gripped his leg as he looked around. Where had that wave come from? There weren't any oceans near by. There weren't even any creeks where he was. Just then the bushes began to move once more. Ash groaned inwardly. Not again! However, instead of a Pokemon, a person immerged from the shrubbery. It was too dark to tell who it was...but a person non-the less.  
  
"Stay back!" Snapped Ash. "I can take care of myself!"  
  
The figure just snickered. "Riiight. Just like you handled that Akins."  
  
Ash groaned. The figure was female. That's all he needed. To be embarrassed in front of a girl. He sighed. He might as well know who he was being laughed at by.  
  
"And who are you Ms. Know-it-all?"  
  
The figure sighed. "You haven't changed much..." She snapped. "Just as stubborn as ever when ever some one tries to help."  
  
Ash frowned. "Do I know you?"  
  
The figure stepped into a small patch of light that the moon was casting. His jaw fell open in shock. The figure had shoulder length hair; some strands were back in a side pony. She had bright blue eyes...and she was really skinny.  
  
"MISTY?!"  
  
The girl smirked. "Who else egg-head?"  
  
Ash began to mouth like a guppy for a couple minutes.  
  
"Well...I...I...haven't seen you in...so long..."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "Yea...and I bet you enjoyed that too."  
  
Ash smirked. "Well it certainly is a lot more peaceful without you."  
  
Misty was about to snap at him for the comment, but kept her mouth shut. She had just noticed Ash's cut. She looked at him momentarily before she knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Let me see that cut..." She asked softly.  
  
Ash's eyes widened. "No way!!"  
  
Misty frowned. "Ash! Just let me see!"  
  
"You'll pour sulfur or something on it!!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby!!"  
  
"I'm NOT being a baby!"  
  
"Yes you ARE!"  
  
"No I'm NOT!"  
  
Misty clenched her fists. "NOW I remember why I hated you so much!"  
  
"Now I remember why I was GLAD you left!!"  
  
Misty was hurt, but she didn't let on. Instead she frowned and pulled out a first-aid kit from her backpack. Then she through it at his feet.  
  
"Fine! YOU do it then! But when it's infected don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
With that she stood up and stomped off deeper into the woods. Ash stared at the first-aide kit for a few guilty seconds before he slowly stood up.  
  
"Misty! Wait!!"  
  
The redhead stopped and slowly turned around. The frown still planted on her pretty features. Ash bit his lower lip. He tried to swallow his pride.but it was too painful.  
  
"I...I...fine."  
  
Misty's frown faded. But she didn't smile.  
  
"Does this mean you'll let me help?"  
  
Ash grimaced. "I...for this one time."  
  
Misty smiled slightly before she walked over and knelt before him once more. Ash sighed as he sat back down. Gently, Misty wrapped some cloth around his leg. He blushed madly. Her touch was so soft and feathery...  
  
Ash shook his head violently. WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!! This was Misty the tomboy...his rival!! Well...not Gary rival...but still a rival!!  
  
"Are you ok Ash?" He heard her ask.  
  
Ash looked down at her, he blushed. She was so close...he could easily kiss her. He slapped himself. He needed to get away from her. For some reason she was affecting him...with what he wasn't sure. But he knew it was her fault. Slowly, he backed away. She frowned before she stood up.  
  
"That wasn't that bad now was it?" She taunted.  
  
Ash frowned. "Oh.. ..shut up."  
  
Misty sighed. "Whatever. Now lets go."  
  
Ash's eyes widened. "Go? Go where?"  
  
Misty just kept on walking. "Where you were headed."  
  
"Ohhh no! You aren't coming with me!" He snapped.  
  
Misty set her hands on her hips and faced him. "Oh yes I am Ash Ketchum. Last time I left because I HAD to. My sisters needed help with their act. And THIS time I'm NOT leaving until I get my BIKE! Get it? Got it? Good!"  
  
Ash groaned out loud. "THAT'S WHY?! WHEN will you give that up?!!"  
  
Misty frowned. "When I get my bike back!"  
  
Ash clenched his fists. He wouldn't admit it, but he was somewhat hurt by the fact that the reason she was coming along was for that stupid bike.  
  
"Why do you care about that bike so much anyway??" He snapped.  
  
Misty was about to answer, but her eyes clouded over and she hung her head. But she soon recovered. However she still looked upset.  
  
"None of your business. Now lets get moving."  
  
With that Misty began to walk off once more. Ash sighed before he followed her. There was no way of getting out of it anyway...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Misty wake up."  
  
"Five more minutes Daisy..."  
  
"Hey! I'm not Daisy!"  
  
Misty blinked her eyes open and saw Ash kneeling beside her. She groaned.  
  
"Oh...it's you...and it felt so good to be asleep."  
  
"Gak! That was-Oh! You scrawny little---"  
  
Misty bolted up and brought out her trusty mallet. She smacked him over the head.  
  
"I am NOT scrawny!" She snapped.  
  
Ash gripped his head as he moaned. "Ohh...look at all the dancing Pokemon..."  
  
Pikachu sweat dropped at the teenagers' bickering. Just then Togapi came up next to him.  
  
"Togaprii-pi Toga Pi? (Why do mommy and daddy always fight?)"  
  
"Pika Pi?? Pikachu Pika. (Daddy?? Uh...well...that's just Ash and Misty for you."  
  
"Priii! (Mommy!!)" Cried the little Togapi as it ran up to Misty. Misty stopped yelling at Ash to pick up her Togapi.  
  
"Hi Togapi! Just wake up?"  
  
"Prii!"  
  
Ash bolted up and called out to his Pikachu.  
  
"Morning Pikachu! Morning Togapi!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Togaprii! (Morning Daddy!)"  
  
Misty sweat dropped as a light blush came to her delicate cheeks.  
  
"Ash? Your Daddy?? HA! Yea right..."  
  
Ash blushed, but his hat hid it. "Y-yea...no way would I want to be even considered it since Misty is your Mommy!"  
  
Misty spun to face Ash, ready to yell at him. But Togapi interrupted.  
  
"Togapriii! Pi Toga Pi!! (He IS Daddy! Ash is Daddy!)"  
  
"No Sweetie, he's far from being Daddy." Said Misty softly.  
  
But Togapi started crying. Ash and Misty covered their ears.  
  
"Togapi! It's ok! I'll find you a Daddy!" Cried Misty over the Togapi's wails.  
  
Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "Dexter, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Togapi: An egg Pokemon which claims the first two people it sees as its Mother and Father."  
  
Ash groaned. "Well...Misty was the very first...and I was the second. So that explains it..."  
  
Misty sighed as she shared a look with Ash. The both pouted. There was no way of getting out of this one if they wanted to have a peaceful journey.  
  
"Ok Sweat-pea...Ash is your Daddy." Misty mumbled, trying to be cheery.  
  
Togapi immediately stopped crying and started laughing. "Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
Misty and Ash groaned. But then Ash noticed something.  
  
"Hey guys! Look! It's Pewert!" He cried.  
  
Misty picked up her Togapi and ran after Ash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash ran to a certain house. Out of breath, he knocked on the door. Soon, a boy about twenty opened the door. He had spiky brown hair and squinted eyes. Ash grinned.  
  
"Brock!"  
  
They boy gave a huge grin and hugged Ash tightly.  
  
"Ash?? Is that really you? Oh it's so good to see you!"  
  
Ash smiled. "Likewise! And Great job with becoming the world's best Pokemon Breeder!"  
  
Brock grinned before Ash asked. "Uh...why are you still living here?"  
  
Brock sighed. "I have to help my dad raise my brothers and sisters...he isn't very good with kids."  
  
Then Brock noticed something. Slowly he looked behind Ash and saw the redheaded girl he was all too familiar with.  
  
"Misty??!"  
  
The girl smiled softly, letting him know that it was her. Brock grinned as he ran over to his other friend and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Misty! I can't believe it's you! Look how tall you've gotten!"  
  
Misty laughed. "I haven't really grown at all, Brock."  
  
"You have from the last time I saw you!"  
  
With that he swung her around, causing her to laugh. At the sight, Ash felt himself growing angry. How dare Brock get chummy like that with Misty!! She wasn't his type!! Clenching his fists, he tried to calm himself. It wasn't like he cared. He hated Misty! He could care less if she went and jumped off of a cliff!!  
  
'Then why are you so upset?' Asked a nasty little voice inside of him.  
  
Ash frowned. 'Because we're wasting time!'  
  
'Sure...you just keep telling yourself that. Personally, I think you're jealous.'  
  
'I AM NOT!!!! And I'll prove it!!'  
  
"Hey Brock!" He cried.  
  
Brock and Misty looked over at him. He gulped.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
  
Brock raised an eyebrow. "Where you headed?"  
  
Ash shrugged. "Just going from city to city, earning my badges. Come on...for old times sake?"  
  
Brock looked at Misty to Ash, they both were smiling. He sighed.  
  
"I wish I could...but what about the kids and my Father?"  
  
Just then there was a deep voice behind them. All three spun around to see Brock's father. He smiled.  
  
"It's ok, Son. I've got in under control."  
  
"But...Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Now come on Brock. You're twenty...you shouldn't have to be stuck here raising kids that aren't even your own."  
  
"But they're my siblings..."  
  
Brock's father set an encouraging hand on his son's shoulder. "It's ok...I've got it under control."  
  
Brock grinned as he looked at his two friends. "Alright then...I'll come."  
  
Ash and Misty grinned happily. Ash's smile was somewhat forced. He wanted Brock to come, he really did. They were close friends! It was just.why was Brock so chummy with Misty?  
  
'Woa, Woa, Woa! I don't care! The could get married and I wouldn't care!!!'  
  
Ash sighed, yea...that was it. He was just tired from staying up almost all night.  
  
Brock quickly said his good-byes and kissed his younger siblings' forehead.  
  
"You guys be good, ok?" He called.  
  
His siblings giggled as they waved good-bye.  
  
Ash grinned. "Welcome back, Brock."  
  
Brock stared off dreamily into space. "Now off to find Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys!"  
  
Misty and Ash sighed in aggravation.  
  
"Don't even start Bucko..." Mumbled Misty.  
  
Ash smirked. "Don't be too hard on him Misty, he can't help you're his so called *younger sister*."  
  
Misty's eyes were blazing as she yelled. "Oh really Ash Ketchum??! Well at least I don't dance in front of video cameras!"  
  
Ash and Misty began to argue and bicker. Brock sweat dropped. Some things just don't change....or do they?  
  
(So Whatcha think? Bad? Sucky? Good? Should I continue? R/R!!!) 


	2. Letters

Letters  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh! Ash you idiot! You got us lost---again!" Cried Misty, clearly frustrated. "Lets see...you're seventeen...AND YOU STILL CAN'T EVEN READ A STINKEN MAP RIGHT!"  
  
Ash clenched his fists before he snapped. "Yea?! Well, if you weren't always bugging me about that stupid bike I'd be able to concentrate!"  
  
"Oh! So now it's MY fault?!"  
  
"It's ALWAYS your fault!"  
  
"I don't read maps upside down! God! You are SO DENSE!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am-"  
  
His head colliding with Misty's, and Brock's angry voice cut off ash.  
  
"Will you two shut up!" He snapped. "Gee, you'd think you guys would be more mature now! But noooo!"  
  
Misty rubbed her head as she looked up at Brock.  
  
"Sorry Brock..."  
  
"Yea, Sorry Brock. But if she hadn't---"  
  
"Don't even start, Ash!" Snapped Brock. But then he softened. "Now do you want to get to our next city of battling or what?"  
  
Ash hung his head. "Yes...."  
  
"Thought so. Now...Misty, where are you going?"  
  
Misty paused a little before she answered. "I...I'm following him..."  
  
Brock's jaw dropped. She was following Ash?? He blinked. "You are?? Why? You'd think since you hated each other so much you wouldn't hang out!"  
  
Misty crossed her arms across her chest and put her nose into the air. "Well, he still owes me a bike!"  
  
Brock tried to hide his grin. He should have figured...  
  
Ash, however, went up to a tree and began knocking his head against it.  
  
"Why! Why! Why! Why me??!" He groaned.  
  
Brock looked up from the map, which he had taken from Ash, and sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh Ash...you're gonna make yourself have brain damage."  
  
Misty snorted in disgust. "You mean he wasn't already?"  
  
Ash ran up to Misty, took her shoulders, and began to shake her while yelling. "What is THAT supposed to mean, Scrawny?!"  
  
"I am NOT scrawny!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
Brock and Pikachu's heads went back and forth, looking at each of the teenagers. They sighed.  
  
"Here we go again..." Brock mumbled.  
  
"Pika..." Sighed Pikachu.  
  
As the arguments continued, Brock pulled something out of his book bag and handed it to Pikachu.  
  
"Here, have some earmuffs buddy."  
  
"Pika Pi (thank you)."  
  
Then Brock and Pikachu started walking ahead, Misty and Ash following while they shouted at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in an underground lab, a man with coal black hair, and dark brown eyes watched the trio through a magic mirror. He smirked.  
  
"Looks like they're getting back together...what a pity. Oh well, that's when plan b comes into action. SIMON!"  
  
At the sound of his name, a scrawny, hunchbacked man scurried over to the man.  
  
"Y-yes sir?"  
  
"Where are the twins?"  
  
"I am not sure, sire..."  
  
The man gripped the arms of the spiked chair, his frown deepening.  
  
"WHAT?! You were supposed to watch them you fool!"  
  
"I'm so sorry...but I..."  
  
"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses! Just go find them and bring them to me! I have a job for them!"  
  
"Y-yes sis...right away sir..." With that the hunchback, called Simon, rushed out of the room.  
  
The man in the throne rubbed his face in frustration. "If those twins don't stop disappearing...they will feel my wrath...but no matter...once they are here...Plan B will get started..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey look! A town!" Cried Ash.  
  
"No...really?" Mumbled Misty sarcastically.  
  
Ash glared at her. "Shut up Misty!" He snapped.  
  
Brock sighed as he took off his earmuffs. Then he read the sign that led to the city. He frowned in concentration.  
  
"Gateau City? Hmm...well let's stop here to rest."  
  
Misty and Ash nodded in agreement before they headed for the Pokemon Center. When they got there, a Nurse Joy greeted them with a smiling face.  
  
"Welcome to Gateau City Pokemon Center! May I take your Pokemon?"  
  
"Sure." Agreed Misty and Ash.  
  
Brock, however, was staring at the nurse in a dreamy way.  
  
He grinned stupidly. "Hi...I think you're the prettiest Nurse Joy of all your cousins..." He mumbled dreamily.  
  
Nurse Joy blinked in confusion before she laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh...thank you...I think. Well, I better go regenerate your Pokemon...um...Bye!!" With that she ran off.  
  
Brock pouted. "She left..."  
  
"Oh Brooock..." Came Misty's taunting voice.  
  
Brock turned around and saw the redhead with her mallet. He gulped.  
  
"Um...Misty...please don't hurt me."  
  
Misty smiled as she put her mallet away. "Ok...this time I'll let you go. But no more drooling, ok? It's...very unattractive."  
  
Brock blinked before he frowned. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?!"  
  
Misty raised her eyebrows. "Uh....must have slipped my mind..."  
  
Brock sighed before he inched toward Misty and asked. "Uhm...so any other guys know this information?"  
  
Misty looked at him in disgust. "Apparently not..." She mumbled.  
  
Ash started laughing as he walked toward them.  
  
"Man Brock...you sure know how to scare the girls away!"  
  
Misty brought out her mallet.  
  
"Well YOU couldn't get anybody to like you if you tried!!" She snapped.  
  
Ash blushed and was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hmm...a little more to the left....there! Perfect, now hold that pose...almost done...there! It's a masterpiece!" Cried the voice.  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she cried. "TRACY!"  
  
A blue haired boy with a band across his forehead turned to face them in confusement. Misty ran up to the boy and hugged him.  
  
"Huh...what the...Misty?!"  
  
Misty stepped back and grinned. "Hey! What have you been up to?"  
  
"Me?? How about you!"  
  
"Tracy?" Asked a voice.  
  
The two turned around to see Ash with a big grin. Tracy returned the grin.  
  
"Ash?!"  
  
"Tracy!"  
  
With that the two boys started talking about Pokemon at 100 MPH. Misty smiled as she walked back toward Brock, who was grumbling. Misty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong, Brock?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Misty shook her head. She may be younger that Brock, but she wasn't stupid.  
  
"You don't like Tracey, do you? You never have..."  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"Well, I think you both don't like the fact that the other is traveling with us...does that make sense?"  
  
Brock blinked. "No...but I know what you mean."  
  
Misty smiled. "Good enough."  
  
Tracey caught a glimpse of Brock and grumbled.  
  
"So you're back traveling with Brock I see." He mumbled.  
  
Ash grinned. "Yup! Just like old times."  
  
Just then, Misty walked over and glared at Ash. He frowned nervously.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
Misty sighed. She was beginning to wonder if ignorance was truly bliss. But she just shook her head and leaned toward Ash's ear.  
  
Ash blushed as he felt her nearing him. But the worse was to come. When she began to whisper something in his ear, all reason flew out the window. All his senses were focused on her...her breath lightly caressing his ear. He blushed even harder as he backed away. He needed to get away from her. Misty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you even hear a word I said?"  
  
"Uh...." He gulped, trying to get rid of his blush and to calm his racing heart.  
  
Misty sighed. "I said that Brock and Tracey don't get along very well...they don't like each other."  
  
Ash frowned. "Well duh! They're both guys!! And its obvious Brock isn't gay!"  
  
Misty smacked her forehead. "Why...why was I cursed with such an idiot?!"  
  
"Hey...you're the one following me! I didn't make you!"  
  
Misty glared at him before she crossed her arms across her chest. Tracey sweat dropped.  
  
"You two haven't changed much, have you?"  
  
"Him maybe not..." Mumbled Misty.  
  
Tracey smirked. "I was beginning to wonder if you two were a married couple by now..."  
  
Misty clenched her fists, her nails digging into her skin. Her face was red with a blush. But, luckily, the others just thought it was because she was mad.  
  
"A COUPLE?!!!" She yelled.  
  
Tracey fell backwards in fright. Misty still hadn't lost her flaming temper. He gulped.  
  
"I...I was just Joking Mist! Honest!"  
  
Misty sighed as she turned away from him. "Just forget it."  
  
"Don't need to tell me twice!" Cried Tracey as he stood back up.  
  
Just then, an angry Nurse Joy came bustling toward them.  
  
"Will you keep it down? There are sick Pokemon here!!"  
  
"S-sorry Nurse Joy!" Chimed the Trio.  
  
At that second, Brock came over-their Pokemon in his arms.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Then he noticed Ash and Misty's flushed faces and sighed. "You two get into another fight??"  
  
Tracey nodded. "Yea they did..."  
  
Brock shook his head. "Oh well...come on you two. We better get some sleep."  
  
Ash grinned as a light bulb went off above his head. Misty groaned.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"Hey Tracey!" Ash cried. "Why don't you come with us!"  
  
Tracey, Misty and Brock all fell over in exasperation.  
  
"Ash...don't you remember what I told you?" Groaned Misty.  
  
Ash shook his head. "No...I never pay attention to what you say."  
  
Tracey snickered. "Owch..."  
  
Misty grumbled some names under her breath. She was about to call Ash one when Nurse Joy came in.  
  
"Is there a Misty Waterflower here? A Misty Waterflower?"  
  
Misty raised her hand in confusion. "Um...that's me."  
  
Nurse Joy smiled warmly as she handed Misty a letter. "Here you go, Hun. This came for you."  
  
Misty took the letter cautiously. No one ever sent her anything...not even her sisters. So who on earth was trying to contact her??  
  
"Well...open it!" Came Ash's urgent voice.  
  
Misty nodded slightly as she opened the seal, taking the folded piece of paper out.  
  
Dear Ms Waterflower, You have an opportunity to go to Paris, France for a vacation! If you except, we will give you four tickets. One for you and three for friends or family! There is no catch! We hope to see you in the city of lights! Sincerely,  
  
Milo Yushi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh wow Misty!" Cried Ash. "Lets go!"  
  
Misty just blinked. She was really confused. She hadn't entered any contest...and she didn't know anyone named Milo.  
  
"I-I don't know. I don't even know this Milo person..." She mumbled.  
  
"Who cares?!" Cried Ash.  
  
"Well...she's gotta point Ash." Brock pointed out. "It might be a trap or something..."  
  
"I doubt it..." Claimed Tracey. "I bet one of her sisters entered her in some thing as a joke...they probably figured you wouldn't win."  
  
Misty chewed her bottom lip in thought, a habit she had since she was four.  
  
"Well...I do love French food...and romance...sure! I'll go!"  
  
"YES!" Cried Ash as he jumped into the air. "Oh! Thank you Misty!"  
  
"Hey...I'm not doing this for you, you little worm!" She snapped. Ash slumped. Misty turned to face the three boys.  
  
"So you guys wonna go?"  
  
The boys shared a look before the smirked.  
  
"Duh!" They cried in union.  
  
Misty smiled as she took a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Yushi, I am just writing to say that I accept your offer. Thanks a bunch! Sincerely, Misty Waterflower  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There. Nurse Joy?"  
  
Nurse Joy walked out of the nursery.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you mail this for me?"  
  
"Sure! Do you want it speed mail?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
With that Nurse Joys hustled out of the room.  
  
"My gosh!" Cried Brock. "It's already dark!"  
  
"Well...we better get a good nights rest then...I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Claimed Tracey.  
  
Misty sat down on a pull out couch bed Nurse Joy had lent them. However, there were only three.  
  
"I get this bed!" She cried.  
  
"I get this one!" Cried Brock as he jumped onto the nearest him.  
  
"And I got the other one!" Cried Tracey.  
  
Ash's mouth dropped open. "Where do I sleep??"  
  
"With Misty!" Laughed Brock and Tracey.  
  
"NO WAY!! Ash! Sleep on the floor!" She cried as she threw him a pillow and a blanket.  
  
Ash gave Misty a look as he tried to get comfortable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was eight in the morning when Nurse Joy woke them from their slumber.  
  
"Sorry Kids..." She apologized. "But you got another letter..."  
  
Misty yawned as she took the letter from Nurse Joy's hand. Ash came up behind her. She blushed madly when she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. But she immediately dismissed what it was making her feel, and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ms Waterflower, That's great! I will meet you at the airport, and you can just call me Milo. Well, here are your tickets! See you soon! Yours Truly, Milo Yushi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! He got that fast!" Grinned Misty. "Hey...how will we know it's him?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll know." Claimed Tracey.  
  
"Now lets get to that airport!" Cried Ash.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she and the others followed the energetic Ash. 


End file.
